The Decision He Made
by nothingbutgoneness
Summary: When Kurt finds himself in a little predicament, Finn decides to help out. Slight spoilers for whatever last night's episode was. I lost count. Short. ONE-SHOT. Read A/N for information about a follow-up piece. DO NOT PUT ON STORY ALERT. PLEASE.


**The Decisions He Made**

Munching absentmindedly on a fistful of Doritos, Finn slumped back to his bedroom, arms full of the necessary rations to continue his Call of Duty marathon with Puck, Artie, and Brittany, who was inexplicably skilled with a controller. As he passed his stepbrother's bedroom, Finn heard a loud sigh. He stopped in his tracks and immediately weighed his options. He could ignore Kurt's issues, but then they'd probably fester until Finn inevitably said something stupid and Kurt snapped at him. Or he could go in and ask what's wrong, but then Kurt might actually _tell_ him, and he'll have to pretend to listen for an hour while Brittany beats all of his kill streaks. Again. Choosing to save his own hide instead of that of his video game character, he reached an orange-powder-covered knuckle out and rapped softly on the closed door. "Dude? You okay?"

The reply was immediate. "Everything sucks."

Finn took that as an invitation to enter and pushed open the door. Kurt sat cross-legged on his bed, hunched over with his cheek in his left hand and his right hand jabbing angrily at his laptop keyboard. He glanced at the newcomer once before returning his glare to the screen. "I hate being poor."

Finn carefully set the pile of junk in his arms down on Kurt's dresser, sure to keep it away from...well, everything. He wiped his hands off on his sweatpants, grateful that Kurt wasn't paying attention, and sat on the edge of the bed. "We're not poor. I mean, you're going to _NYADA_, dude. That's, like, a lot of money. And what about all those clothes you wear? I mean, you spend more on a pair of socks than I spent on every t-shirt I own." That earned him an especially sharp glare, so Finn changed tacks quickly. "So what seems to be your financial problem?"

Kurt sighed again and leaned back against his headboard. "You remember that adorable bubble-gum-wrapper ring Blaine gave me for Christmas?" Finn nodded, afraid that Kurt's week-long gushing about his boyfriend's perfection would be reprised. "Well, he's still so nervous about me leaving—not just leaving Ohio, but leaving _him_." He scoffed. "Like there'd ever be anyone else.

"Anyway, I wanted to find something solid, something tangible for both of us to have to remind us that we're completely dedicated to one another—and then I thought, _promise rings_! The only problem is, the cheapest pair I can find that still has some semblance of respectable class is a hundred and seventeen dollars, _plus_ shipping and handling, which is _always_ outrageous. All of my money is saved for either New York supplies like food and transportation, or, of course, my New York wardrobe. I only have thirty or so bucks left for spending now." When he was finished, Kurt fell sideways into his pillows with a dramatic groan.

Once more, Finn was having an internal debate. If he did it, he'd feel awesome, but Rachel might kill him. If he didn't do it, he'd feel guilty, but Rachel might not make his life hell.

Again, he surprised himself with the maturity of his decision-making skills.

"I have the money," he blurted without preamble.

Kurt's head popped up. "What? _You_ have one hundred and seventeen dollars plus shipping and handling just laying around? Why didn't I know about this?" Finn briefly explained the situation involving his honeymoon money and the bet made with Rick. Kurt's eyes were wide. "Finn, are you crazy? You can't give me that money! Rachel will castrate you!"

Finn shook his head. "While that does sound painful—whatever it means—Rachel will get it. Okay, she knows what it's like to be afraid to lose the person you love. Besides, we were only going to have five hundred for the honeymoon anyway. At this point, an extra four is just as awesome as an extra five."

Kurt gaped at his stepbrother for a long moment, making the tall boy feel awkward and exposed. Then he finally flung himself forward onto Finn's neck. "Thank you," he whispered thickly. "I won't forget this."

"Don't even think about paying me back," Finn murmured, his arms pulling his brother in tight. "It's just what brothers do." The two broke apart, smiling softly. "Now go order those rings. I'll get the hundred." He stood to leave.

"Wait, Finn." The boy in question turned around. "Thank you." Kurt's blue eyes were shining. "Thank you so much."

Finn nodded with a smile. "Just make it real special, 'kay bro? He deserves it. You both do." Kurt nodded once in reply. Then Finn turned and left, feeling very happy with the decisions he made.

* * *

This is part one of a two-part little story thing. Instead of making the two parts one fic, I've separated them, since the first focuses on Kurt and Finn, and the second focuses on Klaine. That being said, _this is complete. Done. Finished. Over. _Do _not_ put this on Story Alert. I'll be posting a separate story, another one-shot, with the follow-up piece in a little while, because it's almost done. That one will be M-rated (oh yeah). So either put me on Author Alert or just keep a look-out for it. The title is "The Promises They Made." That is all.


End file.
